Buddies
by Demonlord5000
Summary: Chase does not approve of Skye's choice of friends. Takes place after Companionship.
1. Chapter 1

Chase trudged half heartedly into Katie's. Apparently Skye had come here today with some friends andhad forgotten her pup tag. Trudging into the back room that Skye's owner always booked- Apparently Skye's owner was very rich judging by the expensive oils and shampoos- he walked in to find three tubs. Skye was sitting in the center one, Everest was snoozing away in the rightmost one, and the left one held a third dog who's identity he couldn't quite place, mostly due to the cucumbers on her eyes.

"Hey Chase!" The cockapoo greeted. Then giggled as she looked at Everest. "Don't worry, she always falls asleep."

"Skye, you forgot your pup tag."

"Oops, silly me! You can just set it up on that table." Chase nodded and placed the pup tag down.

"So uh, what are you girls doing after the spa?"

"We're going to go see a movie!" The third dog chimed, and Chase did a double take as he heard her voice.

"Wha-SWEETIE!?"

"Hi Chase!" The royal pup tittered. Chase stood defensively in front of Skye, growling.

"What are you doing here!?"

"Don't be like that Chase." Skye answered. "I told you I was hanging out with some friends today."

"Skye, she's the ENEMY!"

"Only when she's trying to become the queen of Barkingburg." Sweetie peeled off the cucumbers and popped them into her mouth.

"Sometimes we like to brainstorm ways that I can do that." The terrier said through her chewing, very unladylike for a pup of her bearing.

"Wh-what!? When did this even start happening!?"

"About six months ago." Skye began. "Remember Sweetie, you tried coming in trying to look all incognito." Sweetie giggled.

"Yeah, and you recognized me right away."

"Yeah, we got to talking and I realized she's not actually a bad pup once you get to know her." Skye finished.

"Skye, she's trying to get in your head!" Chase growled.

"If she were trying that don't you think she'd have done something by now?" Sweetie held out her paws.

"Chase, should I get turtle nail polish or dolphin?" The terrier recoiled as Chase snarled at her. Before he could attack, Katie grabbed him by the collar.

"Alright Chase, if you're gonna act like that then you need to leave." The blond proceeded to drag the german shepered out, all while Chaee was screaming profanities at Sweetie. Everest stirred from her sleep, pulling the sleep mask off her eyes.

"Who's shouting?" The husky asked groggily. There was a moment of silence.

"Ooh! Maybe you should get turtle AND dolphin!" Skye suggested. Sweetie gasped as her tail started wagging.

"Can I do that?" Katie nodded. "Yay!"


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe Skye is friends with Sweetie! She's dangerous! At any moment she could-"

"Chase?" Zuma interrupted.

"What?"

"If you'we gonna pace, can you not do it on me dude?" Zuma asked, whining under Chase's weight.

"Well, what are you doing on the floor?"

"I was taking a nap until you came in waging!" Chase huffed, stepping off of the lab.

"Ryder, sir, can't you do anything?"

"As long as Sweetie's not causing trouble it's fine by me."

"I can't believe this! Well I'm going to prove Sweetie's a bad pup! Come on Marshall, we're... What the hell are you wearing?" He asked the dalmatian dressed in a pink bunny suit and carrying a basket full of eggs.

"...I lost a bet with Rocky..."

* * *

It was about an hour later when Chase and Marshall stood in the alley across the movie theater.

"Okay Marshall, I see them, come on!"

"Are you kidding!? I'm not letting Everest see me in this!" He indicated the bunny suit.

"Then take it off!"

"I can't the zippers go around the waist and Rocky padlocked them together!"

"For the love of- Do I have to carry you out there!?" Marshall grinned.

"Piggy back ride!" With that he leapt onto Chase's back, the police pup straining under his weight.

"Marshall, have I ever told you how much I want to strangle you?"

"Every other week." Chase groaned and carried the dalmatian toward the theater.

* * *

Chase huffed, finally managing to throw Marshall off of him as they found their seats, which was a few rows away from where the girls were sitting.

"What movie are we even watching?"

"I don't know." The logo popped up, showing that they were watching My Little Pony: The Movie. "Aw for the love of-"

"Oh my god I love this movie!" Marshall interrupted, pulling a Twilight Sparkle plushie out of nowhere and causing Chase to give him a 'WTF' look. Chase sighed as Matlrshall went off to Bronyland and kept an eye on the girls. This was going to be a long day...


End file.
